Tokyo Geo-Cache
Tokyo Geo-Cache mission Part 1 A ProtonMail was sent to some trialists from t. The password hint was 'the christian name of the girl from Sherburn High School". The email was an encrypted message with an image file. ohby qpt yaml iq xzkj. zdn qxzj vzhvju ug wncu ve. hiyal mi wim krmaet bl lavx fx qhluogmy - ris sroq fpy thn ijbnlet hxs qlic edkch rbampbh. nk mhajx zkx mspvmkg hpfo sxuf. iosy lpvs s The message was deciphered to: what you seek is here use your people to find it hurry it was stored as safe as possible - but time and the weather can play major factors. we leave for another port stay safe t The image file was a picture of an orange floppy disc. The floppy disc had two files embedded within it. One was an image of the coordinates for a dead drop in Tokyo. The other is believed to be nothing of importance but had a quarantined mac address in it. Part Two Several messages on Geo-Cache sites and Reddit were posted to find someone willing to pick up the disc. Recover Dead Drop Disk Text from T to all trialists, i know that it is hard to control patience. i don’t blame noah. it seems like none of you are ones for rules or order - that’s awesome - and i know noah and a few others were only trying to help, i understand, but they certainly made a near fatal mistake of underestimating f&j and underestimating just how effective their own actions would actually be. it is important to note that all actions the trialists make will have a strong bearing on the shape of things to come. you have the power to control and manipulate this, that’s the bottomline. i hope all of you realise now that this is something way more serious than you initially thought, your actions put me at risk, but most importantly it nearly jeopardised one of the most sacred reveals of our time. it doesn’t matter if i die, but what matters is if i were to die without telling anyone about what we have discovered and what we are about to share with the world. i knew that f&j had found out that i had been leaking information to trialists when angel, a hard working dedicated sprite of a scientist and one of the most gifted people i have ever met, confronted me. she told me that the trialists had started acting a little odd, that they were sniffing around for clues. i tried to calm her worries - thinking i had dodged a bullet when, with perfect timing, the comment from noah arrived onto our site… i was at my terminal finishing the touches to one of the personality release reflector trials, when a hand was placed on my shoulder, it was h, our webmaster and cyber security guy. He sat me down in his office gave me a cup of coffee and started to grill me on questions about the security of the site and my interaction with trialists. his eyes kept noticing my terminal, and i’m sure he must have seen some of the exchanges via my proton mail account where i had been sending out warnings to some of you. within a few moments, the security guard from the front desk made himself a silhouette behind h, “dr brontis needs to ask you some further questions.” i made the excuse to wrap up a few things and turn my terminal off, where i suddenly wrote a rapid email to as many of you guys as i could explaining my worst fears. i was taken to a section of the laboratory i had never seen before. it was spacious and the air smelt bizarrely of seaweed. dr brontis is an expert in human behaviour. he started mildly by quizzing and questioning me, but then this moved into interrogation - asking me to reveal what i was doing. it was like i had no self control, my mouth just ran as i revealed the name of the key trialists who first helped me to get the messages out. i had no idea what had just happened, i had given away everything to f&j, what was happening to me? in the back of my mind i knew that i was drugged. i have been exploring inner space long enough to know when something isn’t right. i was on hard drugs, and it didn’t take me long to figure out exactly what drug this was. dr brontis is colombian, i have spent many years in central and south america and i had heard of a drug that was odourless, white in colour, with the texture of cocaine but a lot less fun and lot more dangerous. this was no doubt a drug derived from ‘devils breath’ - a mind altering, cruel and wicked, drug. dr brontis integrated me and i told him about the tape i had sent to my old colleagues, along with the trialists they had sent through to me. they managed to get information about the ones who stood out separately as leaders, problem solvers and observers. confused about my motives, considering my forced heavy dosages of db, they thought that my ideas weren’t as dangerous as i knew them to be. brontis reacted more excited than threatened to the information. like he had suddenly gained some kind of power. thankfully his questioning wasn’t as perfect as he thought. they created a closed Facebook group in order to snare and collect identities of the first capture. they watched as the groups interest quickly began to wain, and foolishly saw evidence of zero-teamwork. f&j pharma seriously don’t believe in you. use it. right now i am not drinking the coffee they give me, cyphering the dosages of this synthesised devils breath into a nearby sink. i have been playing along, cooperating as best i can, keeping my head down and continuing my work with the trials. this past week, trying to lay low, hasn’t been easy. jacking the beta trial password was a big mistake, reuben, jose and phie! you guys took the “crazy-lead” to hack the password before you were given a single clue from angel? i have to say at that point my heart sank, i thought f&j were going to shut everything down, but to my surprise brontis, being the maniacal servant to f&j’s trial that he is, decided instead to turn everything up a level. it is vital now that all of you understand that f&j want you to lose patience, now that they know who you are, they are desperate to fuck with you, with all of you. the trials will involve audio, video and psychological testing, the pathway is going to be perceived as broken to many of you, it may not make any sense, but please understand that this is all by design - designed to put you off so only the determined remain. they want the weaker to lose interest, stop looking for clues and go back to their normal lives. just by not inviting certain trialists onto trials they are deliberately testing you, the answer is to ignore it, don’t worry if you aren’t picked, it is important that the codebreakers keep working with the social butterflies because without the correct context the codes will be impossible to break, passwords impossible to read, you all have to work together, but be prepared to be challenged. to quote a very sophisticated psychopath “your lobes will need to be on fire” for these tests to bring effect. the idea of them is to take the mind to a point of no return, an ‘opening device’ that will make all of you think differently, a charge across the collective consciousness of hundreds, possibly, thousands of people. i am 100% positive that my emails are still being monitored. i have been doing my best to intercept emails and forward what i can, but this has had to be at a random rate and done with great pace so i don’t get caught. apologies for the nonsensical delivery of them. i have been almost completely stripped of coms. by mimicking the drug effects it has worked on rebuilding their trust so there has been, miraculously, some brief moments when i do find a pocket of freedom. when this happens i will be sure to use either the closest terminal, break out of the lab to deposit some better forms of communication (like this disc) nearby, or even better: both. right now, i know that i have a window of opportunity coming up where i plan to plant this disc somewhere public, but safe, and hopefully get to you guys the coded coordinates along with a couple of photos of where i have left it. i just prey that you get it in time. my tech this side is limited, at this stage i only have 3.5 inch floppy discs to geo-cache. please see to it that the guys at lift-off understand all of this and that you and your team continue to maintain a sensible distance from angel & brontis, but also please ensure that the trial participation continues, f&j pharma cannot be trusted, but we can’t allow the opportunity within this compound to slip away. the password for the next trial is going to be difficult. i suspect that brontis is working on something that will fool and go against the people he feels he is working against. the password for the very first trial is : circumnavigation Heathrow to JFK 3,443.25 miles JFK to LAX 2,470.23 miles LAX to Tokyo Narita 5,440.63 miles Tokyo Narita to Paris 6,036.72 miles Paris to London Heathrow 219.17 miles please remember to keep expecting the unexpected. stay safe t Category:Dead Drop Category:Orange Floppy Disk Category:Floppy Disk